


Obviously

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pillow Talk, Rhys is the heir to a company, implied sex, jack is kind of an asshole, not smut though, rhack - Freeform, rhys is pure sass, sort of a contemporary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is the sheltered, rich kid heir to Maliwan with an overprotective mother, Jack isn't quite compatible with that sort of thing and Rhys doesn't mind. (aka Rhys loses his virginity and is okay with it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously

Ever since his mother had brought it up when he was around twelve years old the concept of virginity had always loomed in the back of Rhys Mailwan's mind like an amorphous cloud withholding it's purpose. He didn't think of it often, but it had a constant presence. His only understanding stemmed from the traditionalist convictions of his mother who had been repeatedly giving him the same description from the very onset of puberty and beyond. To be a virgin was to be of moral.and physical purity, and the only appropriate circumstance in which to taint this purity was in a stable marriage with a woman of great modesty, soft-spoken beauty, and outward dignity. That idea suited twelve year old Rhys right down to the ground although he could not comprehend it, nor could he understand that his mother's teachings stemmed not from religious fervency, but rather from a desire to maintain a good image for her heir. The woman herself had never been extraordinarily clean in business or her private life, which was why her son must be all but a saint, a breath of fresh air in the toxic and corrupt fog of their competitors. This facade all seemed well and good to Rhys during his teenage years, but now he is twentyseven, cynical and officially “unclean.” He knows mother might be a bit angry at him for losing his v card in circumstances that did not meet her parameters which is why he can never possibly tell her because he isn't married and he could scarcely call Handsome Jack a gentil, poised woman. As he stares up at the ceiling from the bed Rhys muses that the only aspect his mother might approve of is the fancy, honeymoon quality hotel which Jack booked to quell the publicity volcano waiting to erupt if they were ever seen in close proximity to each other's residences.

 “Do you have to smoke? Mother will smell it on me,” he complains drowsily to the man whose chest his head currently rests on.

 “I think that's the least of your problems if you're trying not to be found out, sweetheart,” Jack replies. He runs a finger down the curve of Rhys’ neck over the red and purple splotches that now litter his fair skin. “You like it when I pay attention to your neck, don't you?” He purrs.

 Blood heats up Rhys’ face. “Well, if you have to do that you could have at least offered me one,” he teases. With half lidded eyes he watches Jack take a long drag from the cigarette. Jack tilts his face up to his and Rhys tastes the acrid flavor of smoke he has become accustomed to roll onto his tongue. Jack's own tongue soon joins it in lazily exploring every nook and cranny of Rhys’ mouth, his lips equally addicting as the nicotine.

 “You know you love it,” Jack taunts him after he breaks the kiss. “Besides, I always have a cigarette after a good lay.” _Did Jack just compliment him?_ “What do you think, cupcake? Admit it, I'm the best you've ever had. I get that a lot.” Rhys throws him a look. “Okay, obviously not from different people at the same time. Wow, I am shocked that you would even think- my honor is offended, sir.”

 Rhys rolls his eyes. “Okay, Jack. You are definitely the best, but don’t let it go to your head. I mean, I’m no authority.”

 “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 “Huh? No I’m sure you’re great, but it’s not like I have a frame of reference.”

 “A frame of… Oh. _Ooooh!_ ”

 Jack’s face is crossed by a smirk.

 Rhys sighs heavily. “Can you? Can you just not make this into a big deal?”

 “Me? Make a big deal? Never. I’m just disappointed that you didn’t tell me.”

 “What did we just agree to?”

 “I’m not making a big deal! I just- You aren’t traumatized now or something right? Cause I’m gonna let you know right now that I have no idea how to deal with your...” he gestures vaguely, “issues.”

 “My issues?” Rhys snaps. His foot glides through the sheets to land a firm kick to Jack’s shin. Jack whinces. “What issues? Why should I have issues?”

 “I dunno, just all that purity nonsense or whatever they tell you schoolgirls.”

 “I’ve already made eye contact with you, the purity ship has long since sailed.” He slides his legs back to their former position, entangled with Jack’s. “Besides,” he hums, “how could something so good be bad?” He looks up at Jack with a lascivious grin, combing fingers through the tousled gray streaks in his umber hair. He’d learned it to be a full proof method for making Jack shut up.

 Sure enough he sits quietly for a minute, then he chuckles softly. “So how do you plan to hide this one?”

 “It’s not like she can tell.”

 “She’ll know.”

 “How?”

 “I don’t know. It’s just something parents can do. You just feel it.”

 Rhys hesitates. Jack's cautionary tone and rigidity warn him that Jack has had personal experience with the subject. Even in his social ineptitude Rhys knows that now is not the time to ask him about his daughter's virginity, nor is anytime ever in which life exists in the universe.

 “You sound more concerned than her.”

 “Not gonna lie, cupcake. A few months ago when I started hanging around with you to make your old lady have a fit, I did not think it would get to this point. Kind of a surprise to me.”

 “The best things in life are,” Rhys replies tiredly. His eyelids are heavy as his feet brush softly against those of his mother's nemesis.

 Jack nods in agreement, seemingly satisfied that Maliwan’s customers were not the only thing he stole. He notices a passing glimmer of distress in Rhys’ eyes. He flinches when Jack wraps an arm around his abdomen. His breath tickles Rhys' neck as he plants a little kiss on the top of his head.

 “I'm not gonna let her take you away from me you know.”

 “Wouldn't have taken you for a cuddler,” Rhys remarks.

 Jack yawns. “I’m in too deep, aren't I?” he admits.

 “Yeah well, me too obviously.”

  
“Obviously. “  

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, and Ao3 account. Are you happy? You monsters?


End file.
